


Day 10- Rope

by Broken_Clover



Series: Goretober 2019 [10]
Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Depression, Gen, Short One Shot, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 14:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Clover/pseuds/Broken_Clover
Summary: Ky Kiske was a happy man.





	Day 10- Rope

Ky Kiske was a happy man. Why wouldn’t he be? He has the sorts of things that other people dream of and spend their lives working for. He is the king of an entire, vast nation, is beloved by many, and is happily married to a kind, beautiful woman who loves him in turn.

Ky Kiske was a happy man. He works hard every single day, all with a smile on his face. He smiles as he works, as he eats, and as he sleeps. He smiles, and smiles, and smiles, because that’s what people want to see. A smile makes people calm when they see it. How can someone not be happy with such a smile on their face? The very thought!

Ky Kiske was a happy man. Sin is leaving soon, off on another adventure with Sol. Sin never feels especially welcome in Illyria It doesn’t feel like home to him, and it probably never will. Ky knows that’s his fault.

‘I hope you have fun,’ is all he says.

Ky Kiske was a happy man. The dignitaries scream and shout for the better part of an hour. The Indian Treaty did not go as smoothly as anticipated, and now local militias are causing an uproar. When did he even sign that? He doesn’t remember ever seeing it in the first place. But it must be his fault, nonetheless. He’s the High King.

‘I will try and do better,’ is all he says.

Ky Kiske was a happy man. Sol throws him headlong into a tree during one of their bouts. The splitting ache in his head doesn’t hurt as much as the backhanded comment that follows it. He’s a pathetic rival, still barely able to make it through a fight. How can he expect to lead entire countries when he can’t even put up a half-decent fight? It’s just disappointing.

‘I’m sorry,’ is all he says.

And yet Ky smiles through all of it, smiles brighter than he has in a long time. When the crowds of congressmen finally abate and the meetings are done for the day, he’s finally free to return to his office. Everyone is done needing him for now. They’ll take their rest and come back in the morning, touting a fresh new list of things to yell at him over.

But still, Ky Kiske was a happy man. A coil of rope sits in the bottom drawer of his desk, and his heart grows giddy at the sight of it. He’s sure there are a million invoices sitting in his mailbox, but they barely register in his mind. None of that matters now.

He climbs onto his desk and throws the rope’s tail into the rafters. He ties the other end into a neat loop. The knot is familiar, one he’s tied a dozen times. He slides his head through the loop, feeling the coarse material prickle against his skin. 

Ky Kiske _was_ a happy man.

But he hasn't been for a long time.

With a smile on his face, Ky jumps.


End file.
